


野良【1】

by ZQHJ



Category: all黑, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, 青黑 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZQHJ/pseuds/ZQHJ





	野良【1】

1、

我第一次见到那只野良，是在那条灿烂小溪旁边的一块小丛。

他和我一样，毫无存在感到甚至可以被最敏锐的神忽略。

如果不是因为他的神明发出了一声喊叫，也许我不会发现他。

“来！影器！”

一道光亮闪过，斜斜地划过我的身旁。我才惊觉那位神明的神器竟然在我身后。然而我没有丝毫察觉。

只是那次，我没有发现，他是个野良。

而只是以为，他是那位大人的神器。

一个，存在感非常弱的神器。

仅此而已。

我是个妖，准确得说我是个存在感很低的妖怪。我不知道自己是什么时候诞生的，也不知道自己诞生前是什么、发生过什么。我唯一可以肯定的就是，我不会害人。因为我最大的愿望，就是隐居于世，不要和人接触。再确切地说，我讨厌人。

后来，我想，也许就是因为我的这些特点，才让我发觉了这只野良，才让我发现了，这些神明们，居然拥有着这么大的一个秘密。

2、

我可以很明显地感觉到那个妖怪的丧生。那位神明果然名不虚传。早前曾听过他的名声，说是一位很厉害的武神。妖怪间都说他很有辨识度，只消看他那几乎要融进黑夜的肌肤即可。

我以前一直以为武神都是只知道打斗的武痴，却不想那位大人是这般的有情趣。

随着那道亮丽的银色光环的绽放，那个名为的“影”的神器变回了人形。我这才看清他的样子。

算不上惊艳，却在一瞬间让我窒息。我其实并不懂什么叫做好看，但是内心却是实实在在的知道，他真好看。

他的眼睛有天空的颜色，水润润的眸子里映着星光。从我这个角度可以很清楚地看清他的表情，微微有些抗拒，可能是察觉到了我的存在。而更让我难忘的，要属他脸上的绯红。

后来我从其他神明口中渐渐得知了他的名字，很奇怪，他竟然有着一个完全不同于众神赐予的名字——黑子哲也。

我其实特别喜欢黑子君的头发，一点都不显得华丽，清爽得如微风，轻抚过脸颊，带来一阵悸动。我那时还无法理解那是个什么感受，更无法理解的，其实还要属那位名为青峰的神明所做的事。

因为我从未见过这样的事，此前也一直游于山野之间，因此当那位神明褪去那只野良的衣服时，我还十分好奇。

我听到那个浅蓝色的少年发出一声轻轻的惊叫，似乎有些抗拒。他的眼眸中仿佛含了水，让我想到旁边那条清澈的小溪里的暗流。

我看到那位神明俯身，用嘴唇抿住身下人的嘴唇。唇齿相交，有一种奇怪的气氛在空气中蔓延。我微微歪了头，感觉空气里有着意外的甜味。

“唔！青……嗯——！”难耐的声音突然拔高了一个度，看不清他们的动作，但是我不敢挪动身子，怕被发现。毕竟是厉害的武神，我一个妖怪，还是不要去挑战他的权威了吧。

我于是眯了眼睛去细看，才发现那个神明的手不知何时伸在了下方，似乎擎着什么，动作一抽一抽的，宛若小溪旁树荫边跳动的小鸟。

我有些疑惑，不过见黑子君的脸更红了，想来也不是那个好受。然后，青峰神明的手又挪动了，似乎更向下探去，野良不耐的呻吟着，如同瑰丽的乐章。

我无法言述自己的想法，按理说我应该不懂的，但是我的脸却微微发烫了起来，有一股奇妙的感觉在全身流淌。为了忽视这种让我不安的情绪，我更认真地看起来。

野良的衣服早已在慌乱中被脱掉，那位神明嘴角噙着笑，淡淡的俯在野良的耳边低声说着什么，这个样子可不像刚刚斩妖时那雷厉风行的样子，想来是独属于神明的情趣？

然后，浅蓝色的少年急急地点头，眼角泛着泪光，他那漂亮的眼睛直直地看着他，仿佛要把青峰神明刻进自己的骨头里。

“呃！嗯……青、青峰君……请，请慢……啊！”

我看到青峰神明一个挺身，黑子君便更难耐地叫了起来，那好听的声音咿咿呀呀地响着，我身体里的感觉更奇怪了。

我不禁红了眼，心下一恨，向着一个方向挪去。

天哪……我看到了什么啊？

这只野良的那处，竟紧紧咬着青峰神明的性器。青峰神明的动作简单残暴，抽动的速度比那暴风雨里那急驶的箭雨都要快上几分。

我咽了口口水，潜意识里告诉我不要看，可是我的眼睛就是忍不住直直地盯着那处，一点都移不开了。

野良还在低哑着喘息着，不知过了多久，一股白浊自那处流下，我呆呆地立着，看着那位神明将野良翻了身再战。

那一刻，我感觉自己好像发现了什么。

有一扇新世界的大门正向我打开。

这也正是我之后到周围那些污妖王里学了那么多的原因。

也正是这一次的经历，让我忍不住跟着那只野良，进而见证了一系列让我匪夷所思的事情。

而直到那个时候，我才知道了一个事实：我还是太年轻了。


End file.
